


Shameless

by quodpersortem



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/quodpersortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason for the title: this story consists only of shameless porn. So this is for a prompt on the kink meme that begged for rimming. Which I wrote. Without regrets. And next to suitsmeme it’s also pidgeoned's fault because she made me watch Suits and then made me read fic, then sent me over to the kinkmeme and told me to write. YEAH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

It’s simple enough.

Mike shows up at Harvey’s door, or the other way around. Sometimes they are drunk, other times just _desperate_ , the way single men sometimes get.

They talk, or at least they pretend to talk, because in the mean time Mike’s hand is sneaking up Harvey’s leg, and Harvey is rubbing circles on Mike’s back—lower and lower. Then they kiss, strip, fuck. Harvey tops, unless they both feel in the mood for some change. This change doesn’t happen often, but it does.

At other times, in particular when they are needy instead of drunk, there are hand- or blowjobs. Filthy, with too much spit and come everywhere afterwards, their sweaty bodies clashing together in frantic movements. Today is one of those times.

When Mike shows up at Harvey’s door, he is flushed already. Harvey has him pushed up against the wall in virtually no time, holding Mike’s hands above his head and pushing his thigh between Mike’s legs. “I can’t believe you’re this hard already,” he whispers in Mike’s ear. Then he nudges Mike’s cheek with his nose, kisses him teasingly a couple of times and pulls him away from the wall, off to the bedroom.

They undress while they’re still walking. Both their ties end up somewhere near the front door, Mike’s shirt is thrown into the living room and Harvey’s shoes are kicked off in the short corridor that leads past the bathroom and to his bedroom.

“Harvey,” Mike is panting by the time they get to the bedroom, his hand at the back of Harvey’s neck to draw him close. Harvey pushes him to the bed, first unbuckling Mike’s belt and then his own. They are out of their trousers in no time, their cocks rubbing together. Next to the minimal amount of fuss, it is also a little _insane_ how easy it is to get off with Mike time-wise, Harvey thinks. Mike starts kissing Harvey’s neck, sometimes nipping at the skin with his teeth, and then he moves a little lower, while Harvey allows him, still hovering over Mike. “We need to switch,” Mike mumbles when he gets to Harvey’s ribs, and Harvey agrees with a curt nod.

“Just, keep doing that,” Harvey’s breath hitches as he says it, rolling off Mike and onto his back. Mike’s teeth gently dig into his skin, and he sucks a bruise right at the dip underneath Harvey’s last rib. Then another, near his belly button and underneath the dusting of coarse hairs.

Mike’s mouth is a familiar place, warm and wet and surprisingly apt at what it needs to do once he can’t talk anymore. Harvey slips his hand into Mike’s hair, but Mike pushes it away. “Not now,” he says and _sucks_ and that makes Harvey arch his back so far his head is almost upside down and he can see out of the window, a moan rumbling from somewhere deep inside his chest. Then the mouth is gone.

“Turn over,” Mike breathes against Harvey’s thigh, already sticky with sweat and saliva. Harvey props himself up one elbow, looking down at Mike with a questioning eyebrow. Mike just shakes his head, waves a little with his hand and that’s enough of an indication something good is about to happen, so Harvey shrugs and gives in. Mike generally knows damn well what he is doing, after all.

Mike starts with kissing his shoulders and neck, and Harvey turns his head to the side far enough so Mike can kiss his mouth as well, their tongues briefly sliding together. Then he moves his mouth slowly down Harvey’s spine and—what is going to happen, it really doesn’t click until then.

Harvey is by no means a virgin. Not even particularly vanilla, and certainly not shy about _anything_. He generally does a little bit of this, a little bit of that. It’s just that the whole ‘gay sex’ thing is still a little bit new to him and most girls aren’t quite willing to go this far—

And then Mike’s clever, clever tongue slides over one of his butt cheeks, and Harvey Specter _blushes_. He can feel how Mike is smiling smugly against his skin, how his fingers press into the soft skin of Harvey’s thighs. Then a breath ghosts over the cooling skin, and gets immediately followed by Mike’s tongue, pushing between the folds of Harvey’s skin.

Harvey momentarily forgets to breathe and Mike must’ve noticed because he withdraws and asks, “Are you okay?”

“More than,” Harvey says, his voice hoarse. He doesn’t doubt, not even for a second, that Mike knew this was going to happen.

“Steady yourself,” Mike says, and then he is licking again. First he only pushes a little between the curves of Harvey’s ass; sometimes hovering over to the place where it meets his thighs, but then he pushes his cheeks aside with his thumbs and pushes his tongue beyond the ring of muscles. Harvey clenches his fists in the sheets and hazily thinks he might rip them, his legs spread obscenely as Mike continues what he is doing, and doing _brilliantly_ so.

“G-guh” is all Harvey can manage to say while he feels Mike’s tongue work him. His hips are already making jerky movements, rubbing his cock against the sheets and getting him there in no time. When Mike pushes a finger in next to his tongue—which is really only a _little_ painful, because this amount of spit does work as lubricant—and finds the prostate, Harvey starts coming between the sheets and his stomach. Mike doesn’t pull away until his movements calm down.

“Did you like it?” Mike says, wiping his hand off the sheets, and then his mouth with the back of his hand. Harvey turns back over and smiles. He doesn’t nod, or shake his head. Mike smiles back, pushing himself up against Harvey. “Admittedly, I’ve had years more practice at gay sex. And since you don’t actually compliment me, while I know I’m good, I heard all the noises you made. And the way you stretched your body, what a sight.”

“Ah, I know I’m a bit of a sight,” Harvey stretches languidly. Then he wraps his fingers loosely around Mike’s cock. “And now, let’s see how much this turned you on.”

It takes him four or five strokes before Mike is begging to go faster, and maybe five more before he is coming, spilling over Harvey’s hand and sheets.

“Just promise me that next time, you’ll come up with something nicer than a hand job,” Mike sighs when Harvey stares at him smugly. Then he gets up to shower, while Harvey gets up to change his bed sheets (not something he normally does a lot—or _did_ a lot—but since he knows Mike and as long as they’re both single, he’ll have to make do sometimes).

Of course, by the time they are both clean again and Harvey is just about ready to push Mike out of the door, they decide they might as well go for a next round since Mike’s already here.

Donna doesn’t even look surprised anymore when the men show up at work at the same time; Mike in a suit several sizes too large and Harvey with his hair not quite as gel-greasy as usual.


End file.
